For purposes of enhancing the retrieval and storage of large volumes of data, the data may be organized in a database. One type of database is a relational database in which data is stored in tables. In the relational database, a given table defines a relation among the data stored in the table; and relations may also exist among tables of the relational database. Another type of database is a graph database, which is based on a graph structure having nodes, properties and edges. The nodes represent entities, and the properties are pertinent information that relate to the nodes. The edges are the lines that connect nodes to nodes or nodes to properties; and a given edge represents a relationship between connected nodes or a relationship between a connected node and property.